


Delinquent Wake Up Call

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, chloe being the adorable pothead dork she is, going to devolve into smut probably, it did devolve into smut, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe waltzed into her girlfriend's dorm room, twirling her stolen-from-David spare key on her finger as she lightly shut the door. Her blue eyes scanned the room quickly, finding the smaller girl sprawled out on her bed. </p><p>"Awww, how cute. Über Nerd fell asleep with her earbuds in." A mischievous grin tugged the corner of her lip up, "I guess that means she won't see this coming."</p><p>Rating change because of chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am now Pricefield trash. These gays have destroyed me.

Chloe waltzed into her girlfriend's dorm room, twirling her stolen-from-David spare key on her finger as she lightly shut the door. Her blue eyes scanned the room quickly, finding the smaller girl sprawled out on her bed. 

"Awww, how cute. Über Nerd fell asleep with her earbuds in." A mischievous grin tugged the corner of her lip up, "I guess that means she won't see this coming."

 The delinquent quickly kicked off her boots before sprinting towards the bed. With a leap she jumped over the slumbering girl, landing on her knees next to her and bouncing repeatedly, "Wake the fuck up!"

 The brunette leapt up in a flail of limbs, tearing her earbuds out and landing on the floor with a thud, "What the fuck!?"

 Chloe just smirked from her perch on the bed, lounging on her side and peering down at the floor, "Mornin', Sunshine. Well, afternoon technically."

 Max sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "Jesus, Chloe. You scared the shit out of me."

 "All in a day’s work, Maxi Pad."

 Max pulled herself up from the floor, taking a seat next to her annoying girlfriend, "What did you want?"

 The punk rolled onto her back, a pout contorting her lips. "I can't just spend time with my adorable nerd?"

 "I would prefer a nicer wake up call."

 Chloe's eyes lit with a plan, and in an instant she had Max pinned underneath her. "You mean something like this?"

 The smaller woman giggled and fought as the larger one made obnoxious kissy faces mere inches from hers. She squealed as the lips made contact with the side of her face, "Chloeeee, stooooppp!"

 "What? I couldn't hear you. Maybe I should get closer." She relaxed her arms, dropping her body weight onto the girl below, nuzzling her cheek into her neck. 

 After fruitlessly trying to remove the delinquent, the brunette gave up and settled on running her fingers through blue hair. The lanky body on top of her smelled like cigarette smoke and soap, and a little bit like pot, but the scent was calming. She wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing the top of her head with a light peck. She could feel the rumble of laughter from the chest above her, "Max, you know that was hella gay, right?"

 The power user tightened her grip on Chloe's neck, "Quiet, Loser. I don't see you protesting."

 "Hey, hey! Down, Mad Max!"

 "Not a chance. Payback is a bitch."

 The delinquent struggled in her captor's grip, laughing when her wiggling rolled them both onto the floor. Her attention went to the weight on her stomach, laughing harder when she realized it was her girlfriend's legs. Her eyes widened as she remembered something in her back pocket, "Shit!"

 Max jumped up, worried their spill hurt the woman underneath her, "Did I hurt you?!"

 Chloe sighed in relief as she removed the items from her pocket and sat up. She rolled the two semi-flat joints around in her hand, "Good. They're safe."

 The brunette shoved the pothead's shoulders. "You were worried about your pot?! You had me thinking I hurt you."

 She put her hands up in defense, "Hey, this is some good shit. I'd be sad if my ass crushed it."

 Max groaned into her palm. "Unbelievable."

 Chloe inched closer, waggling her brows. "Come on, don't be like that. I'll share."

 The time traveler sighed. 

 "Come ooonnn. Peeeeer pressuuure. It’ll be nice, I’ll be gentle…"

 The brunette quirked her brow, "You know I've smoked before, right?"

 The smoker looked appalled. "What?! Who broke your weed cherry?!"

 Max rolled her eyes. "You did."

 "What?"

 "Do you not remember? I swear I didn't rewind it away."

 Chloe made a face that resembled a kicked puppy before curling her lip down. "I don't..."

 The photographer sighed into her palm, "That's not surprising. You were totally shitfaced the other night."

 "Shitfaced?"

 Max peeked through her fingers. "You downed a shitload of Jack by yourself, and then pulled out a cigar. Er... a blunt." She blushed, continuing her tale, "Then you taught me what a 'shotgun' was."

The delinquent groaned and fell onto her back, creating another thud on the floor. "Goddamnit. I was piss drunk that night... I don't remember any of it."

Pounding on the door interrupted their discussion, "Caulfield, I swear to god! If I hear one more thud, I'm kicking your door down and taping you to a fucking chair! Some of us are trying to study!"

Max stifled her laughter, "Like you actually study, Victoria."

"Max!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." She looked at Chloe, who was trying so hard not to burst out laughing, "I'll keep it down."

"If I hear a fourth thud, you better be prepared!"

As the stomps receded down the hallway, Chloe let loose her pent up laughter. "Maybe she needs this weed more than I do."

The brunette smacked her companion lightly in the shoulder. 

"What? She has a stick up her ass."

“I know she does, but you don’t need to reiterate it. I’m also surprised she could even hear you.” Max stood from the floor, walking over to her window and opening it. She sat on the sill, raising a brow expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

The shorter girl adopted the best stoner accent she could manage, adding a pinched hand gesture. "We gonna blaze it up, brah?"

The delinquent doubled over in laughter, wiping tears from her eyes. After composing herself, with the occasional chuckle, she shook her finger at her girlfriend. "First rule of secretly toking indoors," She grabbed a shirt from a pile of dirty laundry and stuffed it against the crack under the door, "is to block doorways."

Max crossed her arms and leaned back, watching as Chloe walked over to the window, taking a seat beside the brunette. "Second, is to have good ventilation."

Max scooched along the sill, making more room for the blue haired woman. 

"And third, is to have your hot girlfriend sitting next to you."

Max rolled her eyes as Chloe lit the joint, inhaling and exhaling out the window. She took the stick as it was passed to her, trying not to sputter at the hit.

"Whoa! Easy there, Chief. You don't need to hack up a lung."

The drug slowly started to take effect as the joint was passed back and forth, and Max became mesmerized by the way the smoke left her lover's lips. "Chloe..."

The pothead looked up, catching the woman licking her lips. "Cottonmouth?"

The photographer shook her head, "Uh, no... I..."

Chloe grinned. "Shotgun?"

Max blushed and nodded.

The smoker took a large hit, leaning over so she could seal her lips around her girlfriend's. She leaned back, watching the smoke drift out of the brunette's mouth while smirking. "Who would've thought Super Dork would be being bad, secretly toking it up with her sexy girlfriend in her dorm."

"Shut up."

The delinquent grinned and narrowed her eyes. "Make me."

Max leaned forward, pushing their lips together before moving back. 

With their lips an inch apart, Chloe snuffed the short roach in the cup next to her. "Not bad, Caulfield."

"Just shut up and kiss me again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say smut? No?  
> Well, shit. It devolved (or evolved) into smut anyways.  
> I may edit this because there are some parts that bother me, but for now, enjoy.

Chloe smirked as she slowly slid off of the windowsill, sliding her hands along Max's hips and forcing the shorter girl back against the frame. She wasn't surprised when the brunette pushed herself off of the sill, putting a little more force into the kiss. Chloe felt herself stumble a bit, not ready to give control to the smaller woman. The delinquent spun them, using her larger body to bring them closer to the bed. Max tried to steady herself and get a grip by reaching out to her desk, accidentally knocking over a stack of textbooks. 

Before they even made it to the bed, there was a fist at the door. "Goddamnit, Max! I told you if I heard one more noise it was going to be chair time!"

Chloe sighed at Max's sheepish grin, gesturing for the photographer to get rid of the problem before sitting heavily on her bed. 

Max opened the door, just enough to poke her head and a shoulder out. "I'm really sorry, Victoria."

The blonde stood in the hallway, a hand poised on her hip while the other moved in the air to enunciate her words, "What the fuck are you even doing in there?! Moving a herd of elephants?!"

The brunette blushed, "I accidentally knocked over a stack of textbooks while cleaning."

"You know people are studying, right? Just because you're not in the course doesn't give you free reign, Caulfield."

The bluenette sitting on the bed stood, deciding that this conversation was taking too long. Reaching an arm over the shorter girl, she wrenched the door open so the blonde could see her. 

Victoria flinched in surprise at seeing the door open wide, the punk giving her a menacing glare from behind Max. "P-Price?! What are you doing here?"

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes, "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? The answer is standing between us."

Max's face flushed, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to formulate a proper retort. 

The delinquent didn't allow an interjection, deciding to continue her sentence, "Now, if you would kindly leave and go fuck your selfie, Chase."

Victoria just stammered as the woman slammed the door in her face, angrily storming back to her room. 

On the other side of the closed door, Max lightly smacked her girlfriend's thigh with the back of her hand. "That wasn't necessary, Chloe."

The taller woman whined, pulling the shorter one into her chest before falling backwards onto the bed and rolling onto her side. "You were taking too long."

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get in my pants?"

"Yes."

"You're an ass."

"What was that? I have a nice ass? Why, thank you."

Max groaned, burying her face into the punk's chest. "How do I fucking deal with you..."

Chloe grinned, "Well, you could start with the 'fucking' part."

The brunette felt around for her pillow, grasping it in her hand before shoving it in the lanky woman's face. With the muffled laughter coming from underneath her pillow, she swung her leg over the thin woman, effectively making a seat out of her lap. 

The pothead laughed harder as Max removed the pillow from her face, tossing it back over her head, "Damn, Ma-"

The time traveler leaned down, stealing any words that were about to leave the woman underneath her. As she broke the kiss, she traced the side of Chloe's face with a finger. "Are you going to shut up now, or should I stop?"

The bluenette grinned, "Babe, I'll do anything you want me to."

The power user quirked a brow up, "Oh?"

"Yep."

She leaned down again, shifting her center of gravity while whispering in her ear. "Does that mean you'll stop being an asshole?"

Max should have seen this coming. The inevitable 'no'. The quick switch that came with the the larger woman's confident smirk. That shit-eating grin she wore as she reveled in her new position. 

Chloe grinned at her new seat on Max's hips, hovering over the smaller woman. "Oh, how the tables have turned." She trailed a hand down the smaller woman's side, causing her to shudder. "What are you going to do now?"

The brunette stared up at her, a defiant flare in her eyes. "Not you."

"That's not what you said a few seconds ago."

"What are you going to do? Punish me?"

Max could feel the smirk against her neck, "I don't know. I just might." Chloe garnished her neck with more kisses, "You were being awfully disruptive to your fellow classmates."

The smaller girl fought back a moan, "I'm pretty sure that was all you, Chlo."

The punk grinned, peppering short kisses down the photographer's jawline, "I'm a guest here. I'm technically your responsibility."

"You're not even supposed to be here, dweeb. Expulsion, remember?"

Chloe brought her lips to Max's, speaking against them. "Yeah, but you love me. Plus, you can't deny my badass hotness."

The brunette smiled against her lips, wrapping an arm around a shoulder before digging her hand into blue hair. "It is quite hard to deny the charming wiles of my girlfriend."

"Your hot girlfriend."

"Yes, my hot as hell, badass, sexy, delinquent girlfriend."

"So many compliments..." The bluenette slid her hand down Max's stomach, pushing the bottom of her tank top up before tracing little circles on her hip bone. "I suppose I should pay you back for them."

The time traveler twitched as her lover's lips traveled up her neck, leaving little marks here and there as her hands wandered her sides. Her own hands gripped the taller woman's shoulders, weaving a hand into aqua hair as their lips met. 

The delinquent groaned as the grip in her hair tightened, she must be doing something right.

Max felt a hand slide down her thigh. She lifted the other one, locking it around the other woman and pulling her down. 

"Fuck, Max." Chloe whispered breathlessly, "You're hella hot."

The photographer ignored the statement, choosing to lock her lips with the lanky body above her, who responded eagerly. She moaned as jeans brushed against the inside of her thigh, breaking the kiss to gasp as hips rolled into her.

The bluenette smirked. Eliciting these reactions is so fun. She rolled her hips down again, taking extra care to make sure her belt buckle landed in the right place against the thin sleepshorts. The power user pawed at her body, tying to bring her closer and keep her in the right spot, her uneven breathing like music to Chloe's ears.

"Chloe!"

The strained half-whisper of her name made her slowly trail her hand down flat stomach, "Max, you're going to have to loosen your death grip on me..."

The brunette understood, loosening the thigh that pinned the punk to her. The hand tracing a line on her stomach stopped at her waist, taking an excruciatingly slow time untying the bow on her shorts. The hand slipped underneath the garment, still somehow avoiding where she needed it most. "You fucking tease!"

The smirk the tease was wearing grew wider as she slowly dragged a finger along her, feeling the brunette tighten her grip and whimper. "You're tempting me to be an asshole."

"Please, Chloe!" The smaller woman quietly begged.

"Alright babe, I'm not that much of an asshole."

Max moaned as fingers pressed into her clit, pushing her own hips up to create more friction. 

Chloe applied more pressure, listening to the gasps and moans as she continued her work. She moved her lips to the time traveler's neck, sucking at her nape as she slowly slipped a finger in. 

The smaller woman tightened the thigh around Chloe's leg, using it as leverage to rock her hips up into the lanky bluenette. 

The delinquent added another finger and a little more force, listening to the harsher gasps in her ear. 

Max found it harder and harder to control the volume of her voice as the hand between her legs continued it's ministrations, the fingers curling and adding a thumb to brush her bud with each thrust. 

At the uneven call of her name, the bluenette sealed her lips around Max's, effectively swallowing a moan from the girl that could have given them away. 

Knowing she needed to be quiet, and that she needed air; Max decided to bury her face into the lanky woman's shoulder. Her nails dug into the woman, her hot whisper against her neck causing her to shudder, "So... good..."

Chloe upped her pace.

The power user's grip tightened. She grit her teeth and threw her head back as she fought back a building moan, she was so close. "Don't... stop..." 

The delinquent knew it was coming. She crashed her lips onto the brunette's just as her walls clenched around her fingers, drinking in the muffled moan as she brought her down from her high.

Max sucked in hard breaths as she calmed herself, sliding her hand to stroke the side of her Chloe's face. "You're such a shit, but I love you."

Chloe grinned against her lover's neck. "And you're a major loser, but I still love you."

Max wrapped her arms around the lanky woman, running her hands through Chloe's hair for a while before the punk broke the silence, "So, what should this otter do now?"

The brunette couldn't contain her laughter, "Where the fuck did you come up with that?"

"Uh, swim team?"

The smaller woman removed her hand from the bluenette's hair, her breathing finally returned to normal. "Yeah, but why are you calling yourself an otter? You weren't on the swim team."

The punk sighed, thumping their foreheads together lightly and staring into blue eyes. "Think. Girl's locker room. The graffiti."

Max knit her brows together. "I remember the graffiti, but I..."

"Jesus fucking..." Chloe grabbed the sides of the girl's face, whispering harshly. "I'm going to eat you, you stupid nerd!"

"You're going to... eat..." Max's face flushed as the meaning of the sentence dawned on her, "Chloe!"

The woman grinned at her, stealing a kiss from her lips. "Now do you get it? Otters eat beavers."

"Yes, I get it, but you seriously aren't going to... You know..."

Chloe propped herself up on her elbows. "Max, there are only three things you need to do. One, is to not crush me with your legs of steel. Two, is to not alert everyone on the floor that I'm banging you." She started kissing her way down the brunette's taught stomach, "And three, is to relax. I swear I won't hurt you, and you can tell me to stop if you don't want this."

Max licked her lips, nervous and excited at the same time. "I trust you."


End file.
